1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to sticks for consumables that enable the stick and consumable product secured thereto to be stood erect on a supporting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lollipops comprise a stick having opposed longitudinal ends and a mass of candy molded around one end of the stick. The stick typically is formed from a tightly wound paper material, wood or a laminate which may include a resin core and an outer layer of paper. The typical prior art lollipop stick defines a diameter of between one-eighth and one-quarter inch.
Prior art lollipops primary are a candy treat consumed by children. However, the candy portion of a lollipop could be the vehicle for delivering a medication, such as a cough suppressant, an appetite suppressant or a nicotine substitute. Some such medications currently are deliverable by small lozenges that a consumer will suck upon until completely dissolved. Lozenges are somewhat inconvenient for an adult at a work place, because the presence of a lozenge in a person's mouth impedes the ability of the person to enunciate clearly. A very large proportion of employed adults spend a major part of their work day speaking on a telephone or speaking into a tape recorder. Thus, lozenges become an inconvenience and impede the ability of the person to communicate verbally each time the phone rings or each time a need arises for dictating a memorandum. Of course, a hard candy can be discarded when the person needs to speak. Most hard candies are inexpensive, and hence a high turnover and replacement of such candy does not create a significant cost. However, medicated lozenges are more costly. Furthermore, the frequent discard of medicated lozenges creates difficulties in monitoring dosages.
Lollipops can be removed conveniently from a person's mouth and replaced after a short period of time. Thus, a lollipop enables an adult to conveniently switch between speaking clearly and consuming the conventional or medicated confectionery product molded onto the end of the lollipop stick. Thus, it is unnecessary for the consumer to discard the confectionery product each time a need arises to communicate verbally, and the dosage of any medication products incorporated into the confectionery portion of the lollipop can be monitored accurately.
Lollipops, however, create temporary storage problems when they are not actively being consumed. For example, an adult cannot conveniently hold a lollipop through a lengthy telephone conversation, particularly a business conversation which requires a frequent jotting of notes. A lollipop can be placed on a piece of paper to prevent the candied part of the lollipop from sticking to and soiling a tabletop, counter or desk. However, after a very short time, the candy and paper will stick to one another and portions of the paper will remain adhered to the candy. Lollipop wrappers are formed from a coated material that will not adhere to the candy. Hence, it is possible to save the lollipop wrapper for the temporary storage of the lollipop before it has been completely consumed. This, however, requires the consumer to remember to save the wrapper and then to actually keep the unattractive sticky wrapper in a convenient and typically visually obtrusive location. Hence, the sticky wrapper is likely to adhere to and damage other nearby objects. A small dish is a convenient and useful receptacle for a lollipop. However, the dish soon will be candy coated, and will require frequent cleaning to avoid contamination of a lollipop placed therein and to avoid attracting insects. The cleaning of candy lollipop residue from a dish is difficult.
All of the preceding discussion relates to problems encountered by adults who might otherwise consume a lollipop. Similar storage problems however, are encountered by children. Small children frequently will not completely consume a lollipop without interruption. Children, however, typically are less concerned about sanitary and clean storage of lollipops that have not been consumed completely. Thus, a child often will place a partly consumed lollipop on an unclean surface and will resume consumption some time later. A candy residue will remain on the surface and will create an unsightly and unsanitary condition.
The wrappers or packaging for most candy products are imprinted with trademark information to identify a particular brand. Some candies have their wrappers or packages imprinted with specialty messages that enable the candy to be distributed for promotional purposes. Additionally, some candies are molded or embossed with trademark information. In all of these instances, however, the trademark information and/or any promotional message will be discarded before the candy is consumed. This differs from many consumer products where trademark information is prominently displayed on the product for a considerable time. A candy product with an ability to display trademark information, promotional materials or other written or graphic information for a relatively long time would satisfy a market need.
All of the above-described problems have related to prior art lollipops having a stick and a confectionery candy product molded to one end of the stick. Comparable problems, however, exist with respect to other food products that are or can be mounted on a stick. For example, many hors d'oeuvres are mounted on a skewer or toothpick. Guests at cocktail parties are familiar with the difficulties of simultaneously manipulating hors d'oeuvres, a napkin and a drink. These difficulties are compounded if a need arises to shake someone's hand while manipulating a drink and an hors d'oeuvre.